The Nights at Freddy's - Day 1 - Alot of Firsts
by King-Barrion
Summary: Mike Schmidt, an artist straight out of college, decides to take any job out of desperation, and the fact that he needs money. He comes across Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and sees they have a Night Guard position open. He gladly accepts, but he starts to realize that there's more to this than what met his eye originally...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

May 12, 1987. It was a warn summer night, not too warm, not too cold, and just right for summer. Many people would've said that it was the perfect weather for pizza. The best pizzeria for children in the town was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The pizza was always warm; it tasted just right, and the animatronics... Well, they were something special. There were 4 animatronics, designed to be kid-friendly and also they were the most advanced, considering how the company, Fazbear ltd, had strong ties earlier in the animatronics business. However, there was a secret that only a few people knew about. The robots had sentience. They were all built in with sentience. It was in their base programming for it. They had all been sentient from day one, when they had been created. The 4 animatronics were called Freddy Fazbear, the star of the show; Bonnie the Bonnie, the lead guitarist in their show band; and Chica the Chicken was the secondary singer, next to Freddy. There was also Foxy the Pirate, but he had his own show stage, the Pirate's Cove. Instead of normal animatronics, which could only sit on the stage, these ones could get off stage and interact with guests. They were heralded as something truly special back then, one-of-their kind. People used to come from all around the globe to visit the pizzeria. But, something happened to change all that. The bite of '87, during April 11, one of the busiest days of the pizzeria, and all the animatronics were quite busy with many things. Foxy, due to his unique programming, being able to act as a supervising person or an adult in many scenarios, was asked to help the understaffed helpers and parents. He, of course, said yes. But, as the day wore on & on, Freddy and Bonnie began to notice Foxy slowing down. He took more than a few seconds sometimes, to process what was said to him & actually do it. Freddy told one of the managers, and asked them to pull Foxy out, that he was being overworked, and also tired. The manager obliged. But, as Foxy was going back to the Pirate's Cove, his sensors picked up a child crying. He turned to see what the source was, and saw a father hitting a young boy, one of his "first mates," as Foxy put it. He shouldn't have been so aggressive. But something snapped in him. You see, his programming demanded him to be a supervising figure, and when he saw it, he felt like he had to protect the child. So... He bit the father's frontal lobe off. For a moment, nobody did anything. Foxy had blood dripping down his mouth, a piece of skull lodged in his mouth, it hanging open. Then, there came the screaming and hurried rushing out of the building, everywhere but near Foxy. He then immediately shut down. To this day, he still says that "I did no' such thing, ye lubber." The rest is history, as they say.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Goddammit, another bill," said Mike Schmidt, a young man in his 20's who had studied art intensively during his College years. Now, fresh out of college, Mike needed a job. He thought that he'd pick any job, just as long as he got something to keep him going. What he did not know, however, was that a job opportunity would soon cross him quickly. Mike decided to go outside of his apartment. He did not have enough money to pay his electricity bill for A/C, and it was quite stuffy in his apartment.

As he walked down the stairs, he noted the bills that had pile up in his mailbox._ When I finally get a job of some sort, I'll finally be able to pay off those damn bills_, Mike thought to himself. As he opened the door to the apartment building, a newspaper blew into his face on the ad page. _What the hell?_ Mike thought, as he opened the newspaper to the ads page. What he saw made him wonder if it was real. There, in fine print, it said,

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6am. Monitor cameras; ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. $120 a week. To apply call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR." Mike could've jumped for joy. Finally! An actual job opportunity that did not require background knowledge! Not to mention it was also a place he went to very often in his childhood, back in the 70's. He picked the phone up right away and dialed the number. "Hello? This is Mike Schmidt, I understand you have a job open uh-huh... yes, the Security Guard position.. really? Alright then, I'll come by tomorrow at 12pm!" He put down his phone. _Holy cow, that was easy to get an interview__ I wonder how much the place has changed now_, Mike Schmidt, soon-to-be security guard, thought.

The thing that he had not even thought about heavily for a moment, however, was the warning of injury in the job. He considered that it would just be break-ins and such, and after all, who would want to break into a Pizzeria? He hadn't considered how he might've gotten injury from different causes, however. All that Mike remembered was how happy he had been in the previous times from going there as a kid. He did not know of the recent happenings, such as the Bite of 87'.

===—===—===—===

Mike arrived shortly in the parking lot at 11:55am. He was actually quite surprised, when he noticed that there were hardly any cars in the parking lot. _Strange,_ Mike thought. _This place was pretty damn popular back then. What the hell happened to make it this empty? Damn, I need to watch the news more often._ Still, a job was a job, and Mike was at that time becoming desperate for one. So, he walked in. The place had not much changed in the looks department, ever since it had opened up. The cheerful coloring, the streamers, they were the same, except maybe a bit more faded. And a tad bit dirty. He immediately perked up when he saw the three animatronics on the stage, though. His memory of the fun times he had at the place came rushing back to him. _I still remember my birthday here…_ _Boy, was it a good one. This place was all the rage back then. If you hadn't gone there when you were a kid, you were pretty much a nobody,_ Mike thought happily. However, his mood turned down a bit when he saw how many people were there. There were maybe 10 or 15 people sitting at the tables. _I still remember when there were, like, a hundred kids here... What happened?_ _Well, whatever. A job is still a job, nostalgia rush or not._ Mike walked forward to the secretary sitting near the offices there. "Yes sir, how may I help you?" she said.

"I'm here for the available job position. The Night Gua-" Mike started to say when he was cut off by someone.

"Ah, yes, Mike Schmidt, you called by phone yesterday for an interview, yes?" the manager of the pizzeria said. Mike stammered,

"Uh, y-yes, sir, that would be me."

"Splendid!" Said the manager."Come right this way!"

Mike followed him nervously, wondering if he would make the cut. He was wearing a decent suit, but nothing too business-like. Mike suddenly started to sweat suddenly. He hoped the manager wouldn't notice. The manager gestured,

"Please, take a seat."

Mike sat down, even though he didn't want to quite. _Better to listen and make this guy happy,_ Mike thought.

"So," The manager said, "What brings you to want to work at this place?"

Mike quickly though up a reply. " W-wel, sir, I'm looking for a cool job, and this certainly fit-ts that. I mean, animatronics! Plus, I'd feel pretty good about protecting a place that brings joy to the kids here."

That was all the manager needed to hear. " Great! That's the exact attitude I'm looking for! You're hired, Mike. Welcome to the family here!"

The manager beamed. Mike could hardly believe his luck. No papers, no certificates, and accepted on the spot? _ Man, my luck has sure taken a positive upturn!_ Mike thought to himself.

"T-thank you, Mr.-" "Wilson O'Reilly. Just call me Will." Will shaked Mike's hand.

"I'll be here at 11pm sharp to start your briefing on the job. Don't be late!." Will stated.

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir." Mike began to say. "No, son," Will said. "Thank _You_. Anyways, see you at 11."

Mike, confused by this, simply said "See ya later," and exited the office. The secretary smiled at him outside.

"Got your position?" She asked.

"Yep!" Mike replied, hardly able to hold back a smile.

"Good luck," said the secretary. "You'll need it."

Now, Mike was puzzled. Why would she say that?

He just figured that she was just trying to give a newbie a hard time. He shrugged it off, and started to walk towards the exit. Then, something in his memory sparked. He turned towards the stage, with two thoughts. _Why aren't they walking around? _Mike thought. _ Didn't they have a free-roam mode?_ The second thought he also had was _There are only 3 animatronics. Where's the fourth one?_ To this thought, he noticed an area which his memory identified as the "Pirate's Cove." He walked toward it, and noticed a sign that said, "Sorry! Out of Order! " On it. He brushed the thick curtains aside and what he saw was slightly worrying. He saw the animatronic, Foxy, which also happened to be his favorite, standing there, seemingly disabled. He was in a state of disrepair. His suit on top of him was all ripped, and parts of his endoskeleton were showing. But to Mike, it wasn't scary as much as much as sad to him.

"What'd they do to you? Jesus Christ..." Mike said. " They said that they'd repair you... What happened?"

Unbeknownst to Mike, while he was off and not moving, Foxy could still hear everything.

[[[===-===-===-===]]]

Foxy the Pirate, an animatronic which had been abandoned for a while now, ever since the misinterpreted Bite Of '87, had been captain to many first mates but now to only himself. He released a mental sigh. No-one really cared about him. Sure his animatronic friends cared about him, but... It would just be nice to be in touch with another human being. No-one had spoken to him for a few months now. He was about to mentally sigh again, when he heard footsteps. He perked up a little bit now. _Mayhap some soul yonder yet likes me..._ Foxy thought. He then heard Mike's voice. "What'd they do to you? Jesus Christ..." _That there voice.. Someone out in thar' sea still loves me?_ Foxy thought, joyously. "They said they'd repair you... What happened?" Mike said. _Greedy pigs, wantin' ta save some pieces o' 8, are what happened, _Foxy thought in a "sour" mood once more. "It doesn't matter. Remember Foxy, you'll always be my favorite, right here, in my heart." Those were the words Foxy had been wishing to hear for a while now. It brought joy to him that someone really still _cared_ for him! He wished he could talk, say something back. But then he heard the sound of receding footsteps.. And he was alone again.

[[[—===—===—===—===—===]]]

As Mike walked out the building, he wondered if Foxy had heard him. _Nah, probably not. He was powered down there. Even if he heard me, I don't think it would've meant much to him._ That was Mike's last thought about it. He had a job to do today, at 12am. He drove away, attempting to cram in the last bits of rest at his house before he drove over at 11pm for his briefing.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Mike slowly drove up the road to the pizzeria in his beat-up sedan. As he drove to the location, his mind pondered many things. The most prominent among them was why the secretary had said "Good Luck" to him. _What's the worst that could happen?_, Mike thought. _Will the robots try to kill me? _At this, Mike got a few chuckles out of himself. _Nah, those robots are harmless,_ he reassured himself. _Better to concentrate on the job and not get the willy-nillies from worrying about what she said._ He drove up into the parking lot. There was only one other vehicle there, and that was the manager's. He noted the time. 10:58pm. He entered the building, seeing the manager sitting there.

"There you are, m'boy! I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show up!" The manager chuckled nervously.

"Of course I came, sir. You don't think I'd quit before the job even started, would ya?" Mike replied.

"Of course not. Now follow me. I'll brief you on how to do your job, et cetera."

The manager motioned for him to follow. They went down a hallway, and passed the stage. The manager, for some reason, quickly stopped and looked at the clock. It was 11:02pm. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He then continued, and they ended up in the security office. "This is the main office. I know it's a bit bare, but everything you need is here. There are two buttons on either side of the doorways. One is for the light, and the other is for the doors. Now, the light shows you anything in the camera's blind spots. The door, however, is pretty tough, and it'll keep literally anything out, and you safe."

The manager demonstrated the door. He punched the button, and the door came down very loudly.

"Now, the doors require a lot of power to keep down, because they are kept down by reversing the magnets polarity at the bottom, thus pulling them down. Now, that means that when the power is out, you won't be stuck in there, as the doors will automatically go up. Now however, everything uses power in here. You have a finite amount of power, because the restaurant is on a strict budget nowadays. Well, that's pretty much everything."

He then gestured to a tablet-like device. "This tablet here is connected to all the cameras in the pizzeria. It'll show you where everything is."

He tapped on the screen and demonstrated one of cameras.

"Well, that's pretty much everything, Mike. See ya at 6!"

The manager then hastily exited the office. "Thank you, sir!" Mike yelled down after the manager.

"No, problem, m'boy!" the manager yelled down.

He then almost ran out the front door. A few seconds later, he heard the screech of tire on asphalt as Will drove away. _Well, that sure was abrupt. I wonder why he practically ran out of the building, _Mike thought. He was now alone in the building. It was eerily dark in the pizzeria when he was the only one in there. He flicked over to the Stage Camera, and all three animatronics where there. He also flipped over to the Pirate Cove Camera, and noted nothing out of place. He checked the time. It was 11:59pm. His shift was about to start.

[[[===-===-===-===-===-===]]]

The animatronics felt themselves loosen up as the clock struck 12, and they were now officially in free-roam mode. Freddy looked around and saw Bonnie and Chica. They were now looking around too.

"Do you think we have an endoskeleton in the office again?" asked Bonnie.

"Most likely." Answered Freddy. "After all, it is a Monday. Bonnie, go ahead and check if he's in the office."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what to do by now. 7 years of this is pretty much routine by now." Answered Bonnie.

Bonnie began moving off the stage and into the party room. He noticed the camera on in the Party Room, as indicated by the red light on the camera.

[[[===-===-===-===-===-===]]]

Mike could not believe his eyes. He had just seen one of the animatronics, Bonnie, move off the Stage and into the Party Room. He quickly switched cameras to the Party Room cam. _What in the name of hell... how? Why the hell do they have free-roam mode on now, of all time?! _Mike thought. He was by this time becoming very panicky, and above all, scared. _Is this what the damn secretary meant when she said "Good Luck?!" Oh crap, I am so dead..._ Mike quickly checked the security camera for the party room again. Bonnie was gone. By now, Mike was becoming very, very scared. He checked the upper hall camera. Nothing. he checked the lower hall camera. Nothing too. _ Oh.. Shit... Please don't be at the door... _Mike thought fervently. He pushed the door light on. And there was Bonnie, standing, looking at him. At that Moment, Mike screamed and punched the Door button. It worked, and it created a safe barrier between him and Bonnie. Mike was now shivering out of fright, and also beginning to hyperventilate. He then heard Bonnie say,

" Listen, in there, don't you think you could make it easier on us and just open the door, so we can put you in a suit? There's nothing wrong with it."

Mike recalled going into the backstage earlier, and remembered that there were many replacement suits. Not to mention replacement heads. The room in general gave him the creeps. He also remembered how the suits were filled with crosswires, beams, and also plastic eyes. If he went in one of those, he wasn't coming back out, he figured.

"I-I'm not a endo-skeleton.." He mumbled nervously, hoping that the robotic bonny would believe him. The robot made an imitation of snorting.

"That's what they all say. Well, if you're going to be like that, then watch your power." The robotic bunny then left.

Mike quickly looked and saw he was right. It was only 2am and the power was down to 70%, and dropping quickly. He looked at the window again. He didn't see Bonnie out in the window. He quickly opened the door and didn't see the animatronic bunny out the window. He quickly turned off the light. 68% and 2:09am. It was going to be a long and frightening night, for Mike Schmidt, Security Guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Well, what did he say?" Freddy asked Bonnie.

"Same thing as always. He's not an endoskeleton, blah blah blah."

"Did you talk to Foxy about it?" Asked Freddy.

"Yeah, Foxy says he's a bit...mixed."

"How so?"

"Well..." Bonnie started to say, "A guy talked to him yesterday. He says that he was pretty happy about it, seeing as how he hadn't been spoken to in way too many days."

"Well, you would be damn lonely too, if you were sitting there, with nothing to do in ever." butted in Chica.

How she came and went so fast still astounded both Bonnie and Freddy alike. She practically moved as fast as Foxy sometimes.

"Well, Chica, I see you've been making those pizzas of yours for those 'Poor excuses for cooks' again." Bonnie said, somewhat annoyed by her presence.

"Well, might as well do my bit in helping out the pizzeria." Bonnie nodded silently.

"Well, anyway," Bonnie continued on, "He says that he has a theory that the endos in the office might actually be Night Guards. As to why, he had no idea. He just had an 'Emotional' feeling."

Freddy thought about this logically. _Maybe we have been finding endoskeletons this whole time... but I doubt it._ _Just because Foxy thinks this one is a Night Guard doesn't mean the rest of them are. I guess we'll find out later_. "We'll try again tomorrow to get him in a suit. It's 5:45am right now, we should all get back on stage. As to what Foxy means, he can find out himself tomarrow."

[[[===-===-===-===]]]

Mike breathed a sigh of relief that he saw all the animatronics getting back on stage finally. It had been a very hellish night for Mike, Bonnie and Chica both trying to get into his office to stuff him in a suit. _Why in the name of God did I choose this fucking job?_ Mike thought to himself. _I could've sold my damn paintings. I'm a fucking artist, not a goddamn Security Guard. _Mike sighed once more, beginning to shiver out of pure anticipation for the next night. _More fun-filled nights at Freddy Kill bear's Pizza. _Mike then thought on the bright side. _Well, at least Foxy wasn't active this night. I hope that he won't be active for the last 4 nights, either. I am going to go home and sleep like a dead corpse. Jesus. If I can get to sleep. I'll be surprised if I don't have nightmares._ Mike glanced at the clock again. 5:59 and 30 seconds, am. He looked at the Kitchen Camera again. He didn't hear Chica in there anymore. He wondered what she did in there all the time. _Maybe she makes pizza, _Mike chuckled to himself. _I wonder if I asked her that, would she show me? That might be interesting to ask. _He glanced at the clock again. It was exactly 6am now. He looked at the show stage again. All three animatronics were there. _That bird moves damn fast. She wasn't there 20 seconds ago. Maybe she really does make pizza in there._ He glanced at the clock again. 6:01 and 15 seconds. _Time to get out of here. Finally. _The manager wasn't there yet. Mike guessed he waited at least 10 minutes, because he most likely knew all about this. He walked down the corridor and stopped before the show stage.

"Top of the morning to you guys." He motioned to the animatronics.

_How should I treat this?_ _I guess I could act like it was all a__ game. Yeah,_ Mike thought, _it is a game. Of life and death._ "Good run today, huh?"

Mike thought about what to say next. He decided to walk up the stage, knowing full well he was risking it. He walked up to Chica. He had decided to ask her.

"Just out of curiosity, Chica," he said, "Do you actually cook in the kitchen? After all, you're in there, like, 90% of the time." he wondered if she actually had heard him.

"Thanks for listening." Mike finally said.

He stepped off the stage and went for the exit doors. He didn't notice how Chica's head had been following him as he stepped off and went out the door.

[[[===-===-===-===]]]

Chica's processor pondered the endoskeleton's (Or human's, she thought) question.

"Do you actually cook in the kitchen?"

_Well, of course I do! _Chica thought. _What else would I be doing inside there!? Besides, the cook here doesn't know how to make good pizza, anyway. _She had decided to cook up a slice for him (Or the endoskeleton) tomorrow. It might be a good idea to tell whether or not it (or him) is actually human. _That's a good idea... _Chica finally thought. _Yeah, I might as well tell Freddy about it. Till' next time, endoskeleton or human._ Luckily, she had the clock in her eyesight. It was now 6:15am. Only an hour and 45 minutes till opening time. And 11 hours and 45 minutes till Cookin' time.


	4. Chapter 3

As Mike was about to get into his sedan, he saw another car pull up. The manager's. His mind instantly began boiling in rage. _The fucker didn't even tell me they move around at night. He's going to get a damn piece of my mind!_ Mike thought angrily. As the manager walked out of his car, he looked like he knew what was coming.

"H-hello there, M'boy! I trust... everything went well on the Night S-shift?"The manager stammered and tried a happy smile, but it ultimately failed.

Mike replied, dangerously calm, "Oh, I don't know. Apart from - Oh, what was it again?"

Mike feigned a look of thinking, and then remembering.

"Oh yeah - My night was fine, apart from **3 ANIMATRONICS TRYING TO STUFF ME IN A SUIT!**" Mike yelled at the manager.

The manager looked petrified. "You're lucky I don't walk off from this job right now!"Mike continued to yell.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I need money, I would've walked!"

Mike then calmed down, and waited for the manager to retort. He didn't.

"M'boy... I would've told you, Mike - But do you think the company is going to let me?"

Mike realized that the manager wasn't at fault, and cooled down.

"Well, you could've at least left a phone message, for God's sake."

The manager replied then, "Good idea... So - You're not gonna walk?"

"No, I need the money." Mike said.

"And to be honest, I think I can convince them that I'm not an endoskeleton." With that, he left the manager standing and drove off, going home.

===—===—===—===

The moment Mike arrived in his apartment, he ate a TV dinner, and shortly after that, he flopped into the bed. He was asleep the moment he fell in it. He didn't notice that he had closed all the doors to every room before doing that. _In his dream, he dreamt that he was in the Security office. Again. "What the hell" He said. He heard laughing the hallway. He, for whatever reason, decided to exit the safety of the room, and investigate. He shone the light down the hallway and didn't see anything. He turned around. There was Bonnie, standing there, looking so evil in the dark; he could give any kid nightmares then. He then spoke. "Time to put you in a suit." The costume head was forced down on his head. Blood started spurting out of his head, and he screamed out of pain._

He woke up at that moment, panting, shivering, and sweating at the same time. He groaned.

"It's going to be a long goddamn day. And night."

he said out loud. He looked at the digital clock nest to his bed. It was 5:03pm.

"Well, I might as well go to the library and research the pizzeria up."

He left his bedroom, noticing every door was closed.

"Doesn't hurt to make good habits." He chuckled quietly to himself.

As he left his apartment, he decided to walk, deciding that some fresh air was good for him. After all, the library was only like, 4 blocks from his house.

When he did finally get to the library he walked in. He immediately decided to not go through all of the library's news archives, as it would take forever. He instead walked to the computer section. They luckily had the brand-new fangled IBM PC's, the Personal System/2. He sat down, and booted it up. While it was booting up, he got a good question. _How do those animatronics run so well, when this thing here is pretty damn rudimentary? _Mike couldn't come up with an answer, so he decided to drop it. The company had, most likely, made their own processors and such, after all, the animatronics were the most advanced robotics in the world, most likely. The computer had finally completed its boot and went into DOS mode immediately. He typed in "dir.", and that brought up the hard drives. He went into the Network Attached Drive, which connected to all the computers.

He decided to look around for events that happened in the town in 1987. _Nothing of really great interest here… _Mike though, but then suddenly saw a different file.

_Or is there? Ok, then, let's open this one up._ He clicked on the document entitled "Bite of 87' happens at local pizzeria." What he saw next was very gruesome. The document said that, during one of the busiest months of the year, while the pizzeria was packed with children, Foxy, a robotic animatronic, had malfunctioned and bit a man's entire frontal lobe off. This was one of the events that lead to the Pizzeria's downfall in popularity. Immediately some thoughts sprung to his mind.

_Why the hell would Foxy, of all the animatronics, bite someone's head off? What the hell? _Mike looked at the clock in the room. It was 7pm. He decided to go home, and try and prepare himself for his second night at his now dreaded location, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for the little kids, five nights at Freddy's for me. Whoohoo,_ Mike thought to himself gloomily. _Why do they only see me as a damn endoskeleton? Why not the others? Utter bullshit, that's what this is._ The time was now 7:07pm. _I might as well go to the pizzeria. By the time I get home, it'll be like 11. Besides, I wonder how the animatronics will see me._

Unknowingly to Mike, he had developed a sort of, attachment to the animatronics, despite the fact that they were trying to kill him. Perhaps, subconsciously, something told him that they could be good friends, when they got over the whole "Stuff you in a suit" thing. He walked to his job. He could've taken the car, but he decided to walk and take a scenic view, just in case it would be his last few hours left on Earth.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, the amount of support I've gotten on something I started in my spare time is overwhelming. I'm honestly surprised that something that started out as a side project now has over 1,000 views and 15 follows in the short time this has been up. Well, 'till next time you'll hear from me in bold text. -K_B**

By the time Mike had gotten over there, it was 10:30pm. His assumption that he would be late was incorrect. So, when he walked in the doors, he was surprised to see the manager and the custodial staff still in the building and also working. The manager shot him a nervous glance, and then continued to try and look busy. Mike walked up to him and asked him,

"So, Will, do you have any extra work for me? I sure as hell don't want to sit around waiting for another hour and thirty minutes."

Will looked surprised that he was still talking to him, despite the outburst he had yesterday in the parking lot.

"U-um, yeah, sure. None of the janitorial staff want to get near to clean up Freddy and his crew, so uh... You wanna do it?"

Will looked very nervous about asking him, and also very surprised to his reply.

"Sure, why not?"

Will stammered a reply. "O-oh, um, o-okay, there's bleach and cleaning supplies right there. Hop to it, lad!"

Mike grunted to the affirmative and picked up a bucket and a mop, and started walking up the stage to the animatronics. He began cleaning Bonnie first. His mind pondered a few thoughts while cleaning down Bonnie.

_I wonder why the janitors __don't want to clean them up. Could it be that they have maybe heard and seen the Night Guards being killed? _Mike thought sarcastically. _Well, anyway, if I'm going to be killed by them, I might as well make them clean to do it. Bonnie already looks better, and this is just a mop-down._

Mike then moved on to Chica, proceeding in the same fashion as he did with Bonnie, and then moved on to Freddy himself.

_Well, Freddy sure seems a bit dirtier than the rest of them, _Mike noted to himself. _He has a lot of pizza stains on him... or are these... blood stains. _ Mike stopped for a moment to consider this. He surely wasn't the first one to work here. He then decided on something, right there._ If other people have worked here, then in that case, I'm going to be the last to work here. I'll do it. No matter what the cost is. _

Mike had finally finished mopping up now, and was done with all three of them. He stepped off the stage to admire his work. They looked sparkling clean now. He then looked towards the clock.

It was now 11:30pm. The manager was the only one in there. Mike decided to ask Will a question.

"When was the last time they were cleaned?"

Will replied slowly."Not since the Bite of '87, m'boy."

"And that happened 4 months ago, on the 11th of April." Mike considered this.

That would mean that the custodial staff most likely knew of the Night Guard deaths, and that would also explain why none of them met his eye. They were scared that he would die, and they couldn't tell him that. Then, Will said something.

"My boy.. I think It'd be best if you just... quit this job. Looked for another one. If you keep working here.. you'll most likely die."

Mike was genuinely surprised that Will actually cared for him that much, that he wanted him to keep on living. Mike couldn't come up with an answer, other than,

"Will, I realized that from day the thing is," Mike continued,

"That they see me as an endoskeleton. It's just as simple as convincing them I'm not. It's possible to do this. And I'm determined to do it."

Will nodded his head. "Well then boy, I wish you the best of luck. It's 11:50pm right now. You should get into your office."

Will slowly walked out of the building. He opened the door, and drove away.

Before Mike left for his office, he said to Chica, "I guess I'll find out later today how well you cook that pizza." he then walked down the hallway, and into his office.

[[[===—===—===—===]]]

The animatronics once again felt themselves loosen up. Freddy and his gang were quite surprised at what they had seen before it was 12am. They had seen the endoskeleton talking to the manager. The manager hadn't done nothing to it, hadn't even asked him to put on a suit! Instead, he went up to them and actually cleaned them. Something that no-one had done since the Bite of '87.

"So, Freddy," Chica said to him, "Endoskeleton or Human, do you think?"

Freddy carefully pondered this question again. His processor finally came to a conclusion.

"He's human."

Everyone was now confused as to what to do now. They had always went for the office to get the endoskeleton in a costume, but they now saw that he was evidently, a human.

"Well then, what should we do now?" asked Bonnie.

"Well, they forgot about putting the chairs back in order. I might as well go and fix them up." Freddy said, casually.

He left the stage and began to straighten out the chairs. Then Chica left the stage, and said

"Well, I think Mike is his name. Im going to cook him a pizza. He did ask me if I can cook, anyway. Better not disappoint."

Bonnie himself, didn't have anything to do, really. He decided to go ahead and maybe talk to this Mike himself later. He right now, however, went ahead and began tuning his guitar. _Better to put on a good show, after all, right? _Bonnie thought.

Foxy however, didn't hear any of this exchange. He was getting ready to run out, considering how the endo hadn't yet checked the Pirate Cove camera. _Well, then, lad, if ye ain't gonna check up on ol' Foxy, down 'ere, I'll check up on you! _ He began running down the hallway. _This endo be a new sailor on thar' voyage__,_ Foxy considered to himself. _And it ain't even 3 in the morning!_ Just as he was getting close to springing through the doorway however, he heard a familiar tune coming from the office.

"What will we do with a drunken' sailor? What will we do with a drunken' sailor? what will we with a drunken' sailor?"

Just as he was reaching the doorway, Foxy walked in and said,

"Early in the morning! Way hay, and up she rises, way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises"

And then the human (Foxy assumed) finished with

"Early in the morning!" They both had a laugh over that, and they both wondered where they had learned that song from.

[[[===—===—===—===]]]

Mike was looking at the security cameras, and he had noted how Foxy was coming running down the hallway. Mike was pretty damn surprised at it, and he still did not know if the animatronics saw him as a human or an endoskeleton. He wondered if there was anything he could do to convince the Pirate Animatronic he was a human, and not an endo. He then thought of something that every pirate knows. Sea Shanties. So, he began singing the one that came to his mind first, the Drunken' Sailor.

"What will we do with a drunken sailor, what will we do with a drunken' sailor, what will we do with a drunken' sailor"

And then, to Mike's surprise it actually worked. When Foxy burst in his room, he finished the shanty for him.

"Early in the morning! Way hay, and up she rises, way hay, and up she rises, way hay, and up she rises"

And so at that moment, Mike finished the shanty for him.

"Early in the Morning!" Foxy then began laughing and mike also began laughing, albeit a bit nervously. _What shall I say now... _Mike pondered this question carefully. _Might as well say hi. _

"Evening, Foxy."

"Evening, mate. Only a few pirates on the map know thar' song ye were singing, matey."

Foxy replied.

"Well, I guess I am a pirate.. Especially after what happened yesterday with the rest of your 'crew'." Mike replied nervously. Now that Mike had a better view of him in the light, he did look kind of frightening.

His endoskeleton was exposed, his mouth hanging open. Although, he didn't put it against him. He had not been maintained for 4 months now, and he was already beginning to show his age _before_ the Bite. Foxy then asked him,

"What de ye mean, yesterday? What happened thar'?" Mike replied, again, very nervously,

"Well, you see... they thought I was an endoskeleton... without my suit on. I almost died, after all."

Mike shrugged his shoulders. Foxy replied very characteristically of pirates,

"Well, matey, yer' fine, ain't ye? An' we ain' killin' ye now. Anyho', I'ma shove off now, tell the lubbers that ye are indeed, not an endo."

With that, Foxy walked out of the office. Mike sighed out loud, happy that he was not dead, not by a long shot. _I honestly expected him to stab me with his hook, holy cow._ But, now that the horror was over, Mike wondered what the animatronics did in their spare time.

He turned on the security tablet, and looked at the Party Room Camera. He there saw Freddy straightening out chairs and table-tops that the Custodial staff had forgotten to do. _Well, the big guy needs something to keep him busy, I'd assume._ _Speaking of which, i wonder if Chica remembered what I had asked her. _ Mike quickly switched over to the Kitchen Camera, which had no Visual Signal, for some reason, but did have Audio Signal. He heard pots banging, and also a stove being turned on. _I guess she's serious about her cooking. _Mike considered that.

"On today's episode, 'Cooking with Chica!' " He chuckled quietly to himself. _That'd be a hell of a show, with her attitude. _He switched over to the Party Stage camera again, and he saw Foxy there, talking with Freddy about something. All he could hear was how Foxy had said "indeed human." So, presumably, he had told Freddy, which he also presumed to be the leader of the whole animatronic band, that he was not an endoskeleton.

He then looked at the time. It was 4:50am, and he had a good 50% power left, considering how he had barely been using the cameras, and not even the doors or door lights. He went back to the tablet again, and saw Bonnie moving towards him from the Upper Hall. Mike's mind immediately went back to his nightmare he had had earlier in his apartment, and also shivered. His first instinct was to push the door button. But before he did, he stopped. _If Freddy, Chica, and Foxy know that I'm a human, he does too. Probably. Bonnie most likely wants to talk or something like that._ He lowered his hand, and turned on the door light. If they were going to chat, he preferred to do it with Bonnie visible.


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_ Again, 2,000 views! Holy cow! Thank you to all my viewers and all of my fans for the amount of support this has received in 4 short days! Now, on a more serious note, my production of chapters will most likely slow down, as my Thanksgiving Break has ended. The story has also taken a very wiggly path, And I'm not too sure how to continue it now. Anyway, I'll do my best, and the end result won't be disappointing. "See ya on the Flip Side." - K_B**

_Well, this'll be an interesting chat we'll have, _Mike thought as Bonnie came into the light and into his doorway.

"Hello, Mike," Said Bonnie

"So, uh - How was your day?" the animatronic asked rather sheepishly, if it could've. Mike replied,

"About as well as it could have. I mean, hey, there aren't any animatronics that are trying to kill me, now, eh?"

Mike laughed nervously. So did Bonnie. It seemed Bonnie was just as nervous as he was about this whole "chat-after-trying-to-kill-you" thing. Bonnie scratched his head, which Mike was actually quite surprised at. He hadn't seen them do anything too human-like yet. Apart from them moving chairs. And singing. And trying to kill him. So, Mike then asked Bonnie a question.

"How about you guys? I mean, how was your day?"

Bonnie said rather quickly, like this was routine, "Pretty average for us too. Although those kids are getting very rowdy lately. Throwing pizza at us. Ugh."

"Yeah, I saw that when I was cleaning you guys up. You all looked like someone had slathered a can of pizza sauce over you. Good thing I cleaned you guys up." Mike said.

He then remembered something.

"Speaking of pizza, do you think Chica heard me say if she actually cooks pizza?"

Bonnie was about to reply, when he saw something yellow moving from the other door. It still amazed Bonnie how Chica could move so fast. She was also carrying a plate, with what looked like a slice of pizza on it.

"Uh - You can ask her yourself in a second." Bonnie motioned behind Mike.

When he turned around, he literally jumped out of his chair, when he saw the animatronic chicken there, which had not been there 5 seconds ago.

"What the -" Mike began to say, but then thought better of it. "How the heck do you move so damn fast?!"

"It's a question that has alluded us for a pretty long time. She moves almost as fast as Foxy, which is pretty hard to believe," Bonnie said rather humorously.

"Well, good evening to you, too, Mike." Chica said sarcastically.

Again, Mike was very surprised at her very human behavior. He was surprised at all of their human behavior, and gestures, and their super-similar speech to humans. _They could practically __pass for humans if they were disguised as them. Almost creepy,_ Mike considered. Chica then began talking to Mike again.

"Well, you did ask me if I can cook pizza, you know. Are you going to eat it, or what?"

Chica handed him a plate with a slice of pizza on it. He considered whether or not it would be poisoned, as a joke, and bit into it. Surprisingly, it tasted good, better than the typical pizzas that they served back in the 70's. _This is really something. She could have a cooking show if she wanted, _Mike thought.

"This isn't bad, Chica. Certainly better than what was served in the 70's," Mike said in between munches.

"Well, I'm glad _you_ think it's good. Most kids nowadays chuck their pizza at us. The little brats," Chica growled.

"Still, happy for ya that you think it's good. You're welcome." She said, and then she ran off again to the kitchen.

Again, both Mike and Bonnie were astounded at their speed.

"Do you think-" Bonnie started to say, but then Mike said,

"Nah. Chica's definitely faster than Foxy."

They looked at each other and began laughing. They laughed so hard that they invited the curiosity of the other animatronics. Freddy, Foxy, and Chica both came down to the office.

"What are you guys laughing about? We can hear you all the way from the Party Room, you know," Freddy tapped his foot while waiting to hear why they were laughing.

Bonnie and Mike had finally quieted down enough to actually tell Freddy.

"You see," Mike began saying in between laughs, "When Chica went from the office, she moved pretty dang fast. And then Bonnie looked at me and said,"

"Do you think..?" Bonnie began to say, and Mike finished it off for him.

"And then I said, 'Nah- Chica's faster than Foxy."

Both Bonnie and Mike began laughing again. Freddy had himself a little chuckle, too, and Foxy and Chica looked like they were hiding grins. But then Foxy said,

"Le's but it to the clock, lass. Do ye want t' race?" Chica shrugged her shoulders and sighed. She then said,

"What've I got to lose, you old pirate?" They both went out into the hallway.

"Wait, let me go down by the tables and see who comes first!" Mike said. He ran down there, and then yelled,

"Go!" Well, Both Chica and Foxy were pretty much neck and neck until the first table. Then Chica began pulling away from Foxy.

"Chica won! Well, now we know who's the faster animatronic." Mike said in a joking around voice. Foxy just stood there and sputtered.

"B-b-but, How? Wha-what in the bl-blazes? How is that BIRD f-f-faster than me?!"

"Well, Foxy don't put it against yourself. You're still the only pirate around here."

Mike consolidated. "Aye, that be what I be good t' do."

Mike glanced at the clock. It was 5:54am. _Jesus, time flies when you're actually enjoying yourself, _Mike thought.

"Well, guys, it's almost 6! You all should get back on stage. "Chica promptly went on stage.

"Right, yeah, we've been doing this for more than 17 years now," Chica said.

"Well, see you guys later," Mike called out as the animatronics got on stage, and as Foxy went to the Pirate Cove.

"Yes, have a good day, Mike." Freddy called out. Mike then decided to check back to the Pirate Cove. He opened the curtains. Mike began chuckling quietly, and said,

"Well, see you next night, Foxy." Foxy growled, and said to him;

"I'll get ye for this." he then froze in place. _Well, that can't be great. I guess he's kinda mad at me for me letting them know that Chica's faster than him. Well, what's the worst he can do to me? Stuff me in a suit? _Mike chuckled to himself. _Nah, he'll forget about it in the morning. It was just some friendly competition, really. _He looked at the clock. It was now 6:01. He walked out the front doors, and was surprised to see the manager there. "Well, m'boy - How did the convincing go?" Will asked, clearly quite nervous. "It went fine. They're actually quite friendly when you get to know them," Mike said. With that, he walked back to his apartment. As he walked down the block, he looked down at the pizzeria, and a thought sprung into his mind. _I have animatronic-robot friends that work at a pizzeria, _Mike chuckled quietly to himself. As he walked to his apartment, he saw the sun shining in front of him, rising all blazing hot and fiery, and Mike once more saw that, _Maybe working at a place with minimum wage won't be so bad._


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: The long awaited Chapter. The one and only, Chapter 6! By the way, if you find any errors, etc, I was writing this in the middle of the night. I have alot of work going on in my life, so if You do indeed find this to be less satisfactory than my other work, now you know why.**

**"We're up all Night to get Mikey" - The Gang, 2014**

The time was 10:50pm when Mike walked in, once more early for his shift. It was his third day now working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and he saw that, once the animatronics had gotten over the whole, "Hi, here's your suit" thing, the place was just like any other pizzeria. _Probably a bit dirtier, the janitors are still spooked by the gang, _Mike thought quietly as he once more cleaned the animatronics suits. _Jesus, you'd think these guys would see that, if I'm alive, they're fine too._ Mike grunted as he began cleaning Chica's suit. Her suit was the hardest to clean, as there were more... _I hope these are pizza stains,_ Mike thought to himself. _Don't try to think about the previous guys, _He thought nervously. He had finally finished cleaning the animatronics up, as it were, anyway. You could still see the "pizza" stains and all the other gunk if you looked carefully. Mike realized that the animatronics were still, as a matter of factly, watching him. He heard Freddy's servos whir as his head turned around to see him. _And I thought that these guys weren't on free-roam mode,_ Mike thought about it more, and also considered how, _Maybe the restrictions placed on them before 12 only limit them to not move... But that would mean that they know about everything at all times. Pretty disturbing, actually, _Mike finally thought.

"Well, see you guys at 12," Mike whispered quietly to them.

He walked over to Will, and said,

"I'm done cleaning them. Anything else to be done around here?"

Will quickly nodded his head no.

"Well, then, I'm going to go to my office. Holler if you need anything,"

Mike said as he walked down the hallway to his office. As he passed the Pirate Cove, Mike suddenly remembered the threat Foxy has said to him earlier. _I wonder what he's going to do. He could, of course, just stuff me in a suit, But i doubt it. _Mike resolved to be looking at the camera for the Pirate Cove every once in a while, just to make sure that Foxy didn't do anything he'd later regret. Mike reached his office, and took a seat in his chair and took out his coffee. The late night work had been lately making him a bit more and more tired, so he decided to bring something to help keep him awake. He looked at the clock. It was 11:55pm. Will hollered down the hall "Good Night!" and closed the door. _Looks like I'm all alone for a while. _Mike looked at the clock again. It was now 12. _Well, not quite,_ Mike thought with a smirk. He took a sip of his coffee. His shift had begun, and he had to worry more about staying awake then anything else.

===—===—===—===—===—===

It had been 3 hours since Mike was there, and he had already had a short conversation with Bonnie and Freddy. He heard Chica clanging around in the kitchen, so he assumed that she was baking a pizza for the morning. _And the cooks always thank me for making the pizza, _Mike chuckled quietly. He then remembered to check the Pirate Cove camera. When he checked it, his heart skipped a beat as he thought about the threat Foxy had made to him. The Pirate Cove was empty. He jumped up to push the Door Button, but was too late. Foxy was already there, he screeched out loud, and Mike literally jumped and hit the wall. He closed his eyes and waited for what he had imagined would happen to him if he got stuffed in a suit. He waited for a while, but nothing came. He then heard Foxy.

"Yar har har har har!" Foxy laughed with a hint of metallic voice in his laugh.

"Now _That's_ what t' me is Sweet Revenge, lad," He said after he finished laughing. Mike was very happy he wasn't dead right now. But he certainly wasn't happy with Foxy.

"You call **that**... Giving me a heart attack, revenge?! For what?" Mike said angrily.

Foxy just continued laughing. _Be happy I don't have a fucking lead pipe right now, _Mike thought sourly. He heard Freddy and the others going down the hallway.

"What happened, Mike? We heard Foxy from the Party Room screaming." Freddy asked curiously.

"What happened is that Pirate McStupids here decided to try and give me a heart attack for that race yesterday!" Mike said while pointing at Foxy.

"Be happy I ain't aimin' on doin' more, lad." Foxy said and then "shoved off" as he put it.

"Very fun night," Mike said, visibly slouching.

"You could say that," Bonnie stated.

Mike then sighed. _It's going to be a long night, _Mike thought absently.

The gang, seeing as there was nothing else to do, wandered off to do whatever they did in their freetime. Mike decided to, for the first time ever working there, most likely in the history of night guards, to try and get some sleep. _After all, Freddy and the rest are better night guards for me. They were made for it, _Mike thought. He felt himself drifting away, and closed his eyes. He had actually went to sleep, in a place known for devious animatronics. He'd fallen asleep at 3:25am.

===—===—===—===—===—===

Bonnie begun walking down the hallway to Mike's office. It was really quite boring in here, and he actually enjoyed his talks with Mike. He found them strangely therapeutic. He could hardly talk to children himself, since he was just running a stage script in the daytime, and in the night, it was just the gang to talk to. _I wonder if Mike plays the guitar, _Bonnie thought to himself absent-mindedly. He then entered the office, and began to say,

"Hey Mike - "

But Bonnie quickly stopped when she saw that Mike wasn't making any motion or moving. His chest was moving up and down slightly, and he immediately thought that Mike was dead. He hadn't really been explained the concept of it, and as far as he understood it, people just went to "sleep" and didn't wake up. He then recalled children falling asleep on her, and realized that he was just, indeed, sleeping. _I guess it can wait until later,_ Bonnie considered. He then walked back to the stage, once more bored. _Might as well play a few songs in that case... _Bonnie said ashe picked up his guitar.

===—===—===—===—===—===

Mike woke up to the sound of a guitar playing down the hallway. _The hell is this,_ Mike thought, until he saw the time. It was 5:45am, and Mike realized that he had been sleeping for almost 3 hours. He hadn't had a nightmare, really, but his dream was just... unsettling.

_===—===—===—===—===—===_

Mike was, once again, back in his office. He expected the nightmare animatronics to pop out at him at any moment. But they didn't.

"Hello? Nightmare Bonnie? Nightmare Freddy? You can kill me now,"Mike yelled, but nothing happened.

Mike decided to venture out into the hallways. He didn't see anything, and didn't hear any laughter that he'd normally hear right now in his nightmare. He checked the show stage. It was empty. _What the hell, _Mike thought, and then he heard screams coming out of the one room he still hadn't gone into in his nightmares. The Backstage. He quietly creeped toward the room, and opened the door. He saw nothing. He turned around. And there was Bonnie once more, just like in his previous dreams. And the rest of the gang. Except they weren't themselves this time. They were all damaged, their endoskeletons showing in bits and pieces everywhere, and they were all missing their eyes. Then Bonnie spoke.

"They did this to us..." Bonnie said in a garbled voice.

The animatronics then started walking toward Mike, and at that moment he woke up.

===—===—===—===—===—===

As Mike recalled the previous events, he walked out of the room towards the backstage. He wanted to ask the animatronics about what happened at this place, as Mike felt something tugging at him, that there was so much more behind this place other than just The Bite of ' was about to ask Freddy about it_,_ but just as he was about to ask him, the clock struck 6. Mike said to the animtronics,

"Can we meet later? I need to ask something about you guys."

The animatronics Whirred their heads back to the show positions, and Mike took that for a yes. As he was walking out the entrance, he ran into Will, he stopped and asked him something.

"Why aren't they on Free-Roam Mode anymore? They were back in the 70's," Mike asked, and Will looked around, looking very shifty, and answered to Mike,

"They were taken off the Free-Roam program after The Murders of '85. Some children were lured to the backstage in some sort of costume, and the bodies were never found. That's all I know, M'boy. You have a better chance of looking it up at the library."

"Thanks, Will," Mike began walking to his car, thinking, _This whole restaurant back story is sure pretty disturbing._ _This place really changed after the 70' Nightmares Of Backstories._Mike got in his car, and promised himself to remember to get at least some sleep._ I better be awake if a break-in happens, or else my job is dust._ He drove off towards his apartment, very curious now as to the beginning of all these rumors.


	8. Chapter 7

Mike had now gotten to his apartment building, and walked up the stairs to his apartment. He was happy to note that there were significantly less bills than previously, as his job was finally pulling in much needed money. He had been able to pay the rent and Electricity Bill, which he was thankful for. He had loaned out more than 500$ dollars for an OS/2 IBM PC, equipped with a 16kb/s Dial-Up Modem. He sat down in a chair and booted the OS/2. Whenit had booted, he immediately typed "dir", and clicked on the NAS Drive, which was essentially the Dial-Up Modem, and a connection to the internet. When he was on the web, he searched in the Search bar "1985 Pizza Murders," And found that all the entries were just from forums about some pizza game. He finally came to one at the bottom of his search, and clicked on it. It was a Police Report on what happened. Now, In truth, Mike should never have been on the link. It should have been firewalled, but it wasn't, due to server maintenance. What opened up looked like this:

**POLICE_LOG_189**

**DESC: **On 6/11/85, 4 children were lured to the Backroom of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and brutally murdered without provocation. They were lured back by a man in a suit dubbed "Golden Freddy." The 4 children were stuffed into animatronic suits, specifically, Freddy Fazbear's, Bonnie's, Chica's, and Foxy's. The children were found after a janitor entered when he smelled what he described as a "Foul, Rotten smell coming from the Endo-Room [Backstage Room.]" When it was checked, the 4 children bodies were found, grotesquely and disturbingly stuffed into the 4 suits. They were killed by the Wires and Crossbeams in the suits, which are quite fatal if you are forcefully pushed in. It looks like superhuman strength was used to force them in.

**MURDER_4_CHILDREN_ID:** Unknown. However, 4 children, [Names asked to be removed] were said to be missing.

**CONFISCATED_EVIDENCE:**File CuRrUPtedkasjdlcnljnsldowuquqo aslkjldjlsjljljldajwuusadljslITSMEsaljaldsnlnITsajdjSksjlasdjlsdjME

**[ERR_DOC_CORRUPT] END_NOW_Y**

Mike was very angry and disturbed at the same time. _If I find the fucker who did this, they're a dead man,_ Mike thought angrily. However, he then remembered his dream he had earlier. He remembered how Freddy had said "It's Me" Just before he had grabbed him. He looked at the document again and saw "It's me" In the document too. _Whatever the hell this is, this is real freaky._ Mike copied the document into a .txt file, just in case anything happened. He was lucky he did. Just moments after he had saved the file, the computer crashed. And Mike swore that he saw the error message say "ERR_UNKNOWN_itsme" _Real freaky shit. _Mike then decided to go to bed. He might as well arrive to work refreshed and energized. He flopped into his bed and was sleeping almost as soon as he hit the pillow. What he hadn't noticed, however, was that he hadn't turned the computer off. It was now 11am.

===—===—===—===—===—===

Mike suddenly woke up at 5pm. It was quite dark out, and Mike hadn't had any bad dreams about "Killer Animaltronics," or such. He was waken up by something else though. He remembered turning the light off in his room, but yet there was light coming out. He looked at the computer monitor. He saw something blinking on it, and decided to go and see what it was. _The hell is this,_ Mike thought when he saw it.

**Would You like to play a game?**

Mike typed in cautiously,

**Y**

The screen then went blank for a moment, and a new thing was on the screen. It looked like a game from the late 70's. He looked at the screen. There were purple curtains, he assumed, and on top it said "READY..." He wondered what would happen next. It then said, "GO!GO!GO! WASD" The curtains opened, and there was what he assumed to be... _Foxy? What the hell is he doing in a game? _Mike decided to ask himself later, and clicked W, which he assumed to be the forward button. "Foxy" Walked forward and into a room filled with what he again assumed to be kids. It said at the top, "YAY!" Then the game repeated. He did it again, only a little bit slower. But the third time, something was different. There was a purple animtronic, which he assumed to be Bonnie, standing at the edge of the screen. Mike decided to ignore it and walk into the other room.

He walked very slowly this time, and when he got into the room, he was surprised. There, instead of "Kids", there were grey things. At the top it said "YoU CaN'T" Foxy froze, and something appeared to be moving behind him. it was the purple animatronic or human he had seen from earlier, and it walked right towards Foxy. The game then appeared to have crashed, and in the top left of the screen, it said "its_ME." The computer then restarted and booted up normally, except for the fact that there were now 3 directories. The third one was, instead of having a drive letter, titled PRGRM_ANIMAT. _This is some grade-A fuckin' mystery. _Mike looked at the time again, and saw it was now 7:45pm, and he had to go and start his shift soon. He was very worried about what would come now, and something deep down told him that, whatever it was, It'd be very disturbing.

===—===—===—===—===—===

Mike's car pulled up to the gas station. He was very happy now that his dad had forced him to buy one of his own specially-modified gas-efficient cars, because he had just enough fuel to get to the gas station and buy a gallon of gas. On a gallon, the car averaged almost 30mpg, which was impressive, because the average car got maybe 19 mpg. He had more then enough money for gas, but he was worried that he'd be late for his shift. It was 11:35pm right now, and he might just be late. He had tanked the car up and payed for it at the register. He then drove off, and got to the parking lot of the Pizzeria just in time, at 11:55pm.

He saw Will walking out, and he looked relived that Mike was there. Mike waved hi and walked into the building. The place seemed darker than previously, although that was probably just his imagination playing tricks on him. He looked at the animatronics, and they looked clean, so he assumed the janitors had enough courage to actually clean them now. He walked down to his office, and the clock struck 12am. Mike's shift had begun, and he had questions that needed answering.


	9. Chapter 8 (Or 9)

**A/N: Hey Guys, Finally posted the awaited chapter! If you've been wondering why I haven't been posting chapters in so long, I've been pretty sick, as in 105 degrees Fahrenheit sick. You can't do much more than lie in bed at that temperature. Anyway, I threw you guys a curveball in this chapter, something I'm sure no-one expected... **

**"Bear with Me." - King_Barrion **

Freddy felt his servos loosen up as the clock turned to 12am and he was put into Free-Roam Mode. He remembered what Mike had asked him earlier and how he had a few questions for him. With that, Freddy walked off-stage and began walking towards Mike's office. Although, he felt like the question probably wouldn't be a good one, if he was talking with Mike in private.

===—===—===—===—===—===

For whatever reason, Mike felt worried about what he was about to ask. He felt that Freddy wouldn't appreciate it much, and Mike hadn't yet seen Freddy actually angry. Although he had a feeling that it was better to not be there when he was in a state. The previous Night Guards dying was more than enough evidence to that. Anyway, he heard an animatronic walking down the hall, and Mike assumed that it was Freddy. After a short moment, Freddy walked into Mike's office.

"You said you needed to ask me about something, Mike," Freddy said.

His facial expression was blank, so it was hard to know what he was thinking.

"I'll assume it has something to do with our past history. Otherwise you wouldn't have asked me in private."

Mike realized that perhaps someone who had survived and was a previous night guard has asked him the same question. Although he thought it unlikely. So, Mike asked the question which had been haunting him so long.

"What happened during the year of 85' ?"

Freddy looked surprised that Michael even knew about the date, and that something concerning the restaurant had happened in that year. Mike heard loud whirring as Freddy pondered the response to the question.

"I suppose that, to begin to answer your question. You should know a few things. There were actually 5 of us a few years ago. That extra animatronic is what the police referred to as Golden Freddy. He didn't have a show on the stage. He was actually much like Foxy, who performed on his own separate stage. I suppose you know about the Bite of '87, and how Foxy "killed" that one man for hurting his mate."

Mike nodded his head, curious as to what happened.

"Well," Freddy continued on, "Golden Freddy was not like that. We noticed him starting to act differently... to say the least... a few days before the murder. We asked him what was wrong... but Golden just said 'Nothing. I feel Fine.' Then, on June 11, 1985, on one of our busiest days, 4 children went missing. They weren't noticed until after dark. By us. We hadn't seen Golden Freddy, until then, on the backstage. And there he was, with the four children, standing, smiling. I'll never forget the look of content he had on his face. The rest of us took the opportunity to shutdown Golden Freddy and tear out his Central processing Unit, so he could never do it again."

The animatronic looked rather.. Pained? Or was it a look of sadness? Loss of a friend?

"I thought that a guy had used his suit. At least, that's what I saw in a police report."

Freddy answered quickly, "Management covered it up. Do you think that if they found out that there were sentient animatronics in here able to kill, we'd still be in business?"

Freddy chuckled to himself. "That's why management had to cover it up and say it was a guy in a suit. We always wondered what happened to Golden that he killed them, though. He really had no reason for it. He even loved the kids." Freddy then looked deep in thought again, and said,

"We never removed the suit, you know. It's still here."

"Where's the suit...?"

Freddy didn't answer for a moment. He looked very sad indeed.

"You know where it is." Freddy then turned away.

Mike stood up and began walking to where he thought it was. Both Bonnie and Chica saw him walking down, and so did Foxy. They seemed to know where Mike was going and they followed him, not saying a word. Mike opened the door to the backstage and looked inside. Mike Shivered. The place still gave him the chills, just thinking about all the other guards who got stuffed in here was enough to give a kid a nightmare any time. He walked forward and opened the door in the room, all the animatronic heads seemingly staring at him creepily. When he opened it, he was blown back with an odour of old blood and tissue. And there, hidden in the corner, Mike saw the suit. Golden Freddy. Anyone could tell that it had been there for a very long time, indeed.

It was obvious why people called it "Golden Freddy", as it was all yellow. Although, maybe it once had a glow to it, but now it was old and falling apart and moldy. The head was looking at the door. And it looked like the endoskeleton inside was still on, too. There were two pinpricks of thin white light coming out of it's eye sockets, and Mike felt like it was analyzing his very soul for weakness. Mike shuddered and walked out of the small room where Golden Freddy was and made sure to close the door, feeling that if he left it open, it would wreak havoc on everything outside. He was still pretty sure it was looking at him, even if it had it's CPU ripped out.

He sighed when he finally closed the door.

"Kind of makes you wonder why we didn't trash the thing, huh?" Bonnie said.

"Good question. Why did we not trash that.. Nightmare Spawn?" Mike said tiredly.

"Management thought they could save a few bucks by keeping it as 'spare parts.' The idiots at this place," Chica exclaimed while crossing her arms.

"Let's just be happy he's not here now. He was pretty violent. Even started attacking Foxy," Bonnie stated.

"Ye, tis' the way I got me ol' scratches n' cuffs here," Foxy said, looking a little too proud to show off.

Anyway, Mike was just curious as to what had caused Golden Freddy to kill those children. It was disturbing that something that loved children could do that to them. _Thank God it's still not alive. _

"Well, Mike I sure hope that your view on us hasn't changed because of it," Bonnie said. Mike considered that. Golden Freddy was one thing. But they were quite another.

"Of course not. You guys are different," Mike replied.

He then looked at his watch. It was now 5:50am.

"Crap, you guys gotta go back to stage!" Mike said.

The animatronics nodded their consent and left for the Show Stage. Before Mike left the backstage, he took one good look to make sure the other door was closed and left the room. As he went for the front door, he gave the animatronics one last wave before it turned to 6:00. He exited the Pizzeria and ran into Will. "Mornin', M'boy. I take it nothing went wrong this day?"

Will still looked nervous about Mike working as the Security Guard. "Honestly, nope. But I do have a question. Why haven't you thrown that suit out in the back?" Mike asked. Will instantly paled as he was reminded about Golden Freddy. "Not a word about this to a soul, boy." Will looked if anyone was listening. He then said, "We can't throw it out. And trust me, I've wanted to for a very long time, m'boy. That.. Thing... back there deserves it after what it did to us. But If I did toss it in the landfill, someone would see, and It'd most likely lead the police to us. And they'd have all the evidence needed to throw us on a lawsuit faster than you can say 'Ireland.'" Will looked angry as he talked about it, and Mike saw that he really did want to throw it out. Mike nodded his head to his answer and got into his sedan and began to drive home. _That suit produces some very disturbing images,_ Mike thought as an image of Golden Freddy popped in his mind. _Very disturbing ones indeed._


	10. Chapter 9 (Definitely)

**A/N: Now, honestly, this feels a little bit too casual for my taste for an FNAF Fanfic. Not sure how the next chapter is going to end up, because my story now has quite a few surprises in it for the new reader. Anyway, I think I have an idea for the next story, because I feel like this is the last chapter of this.. lets call each chapter a 'Night,' Ok? **

When Mike finally got home and walked up the stairs to his apartment, he was happy to note that there were now no bills that he hadn't payed off. His new job was really beginning to "pay" off, quite literally. However, when he got home, Mike noticed that once again, he had not turned off the computer. Thoughts about Golden Freddy sprung to his mind, and he considered asking a question to the computer and seeing the answers. On the screen it simply displayed:

Mike typed into the prompt a standard question.

Who Caused Murders '85?

And surprisingly, instead of an "Unknown Command" error it appeared as if the program was thinking up of a response. It finally said,

I caused the murders. 5 children. Never forget somuchblood

Mike's suspicion that Golden Freddy was on the computer was correct. Or rather, that the program entity of Golden Freddy was on the computer. Mike then began asking another question.

Why did you kill 5 children?

And to that, Golden Freddy simply replied, (or rather complexly)

Art Form Kill_Directive somuchblood

And then the computer simply crashed. When it rebooted everything was like it had never happened. The computer was back to normal in all the drive directories, and there were no other programs. _I wonder if Golden Freddy is really dead, _Mike thought. _Golden might have internet access, which would explain how it was able to put the files onto my computer. _But it made Mike wonder who put the processor back into Golden Freddy. It was, after all, a good question. And Golden Freddy's response to his question was disturbing. _It thinks that killing children is an art?! What messed up logic is that, _Mike thought angrily.

Still, Golden Freddy was definitely dead now, and that was that. He remembered to shut down his computer this time, and also unplug it from it's socket. Better to be safe then sorry, after all. Mike flopped into his bed, and much like the previous nights, he immediately fell asleep. And honestly, Mike decided to drop the whole thing. If there was indeed anything that would have put him into danger, the animatronics would have told him about it. Or would they?

===—===—===—===—===—===

Honestly, Mike was slightly bored. The action (however it was) had kind of died down now that everyone acknowledged that he wasn't an animatronic without a suit on, and it did get very boring around there. Mike considered attempting to get a game somehow on the Security tablet when he heard Bonnie walking down the hall. Mike immediately perked up at the thought that he would have someone talk to him.

Bonnie walked into his office and asked Mike, "Did you ever learn how to play guitar?"

Mike was honestly very surprised at the question. While he had played guitar earlier in college, he really didn't know how to play it all that well. Maybe he could play "Wish You Were Here" By Pink Floyd, but he honestly doubted it.

So, Mike replied, "I learned a bit in College but I'm not the best at - "

"Be right back," Bonnie cut Mike off as he went to get something from the stage. Mike checked the show camera and saw Bonnie carrying his guitar back with him, moving at a very fast rate. Mike guessed that Bonnie wanted to teach him how to play on the guitar, which would explain his enthusiasm in his question. Much like Mike, Bonnie was getting bored too. So, Bonnie walked into the office with his guitar.

"So, Mike," Bonnie said, "Tell me which guitar chords you already know. If I'm going to teach how to play one of my favorite songs."

"Umm..." Mike's memory faltered for a moment, but then Mike remembered the few chords he had taken time to learn for one of his favorite songs. " Chord C, D, Am, and G are the only ones I really remember.."

Bonnie paused for a moment to think about the chords Mike said, and then said himself "Ok.. Good. Those are almost all the chords you need to be able to play this song."

"Just out of curiosity, which song?" Mike asked, wondering if it was the song he was thinking of.

" 'Wish you Were Here,' Pink Floyd, 1975. One of my personal favorites for as long as I can remember." Bonnie actually looked very sincere in his statement.

"One of my all-time favorites, too, as it happens." Mike similarity looked very sincere in his statement that he liked the song.

Bonnie visually perked up at what Mike said. "Really?"

"Yep. In general, I like Pink Floyd music. People still like their music, y'know.," Mike replied.

"You remember all the chords and where they are?" Bonnie was now smiling slightly.

"Pretty sure I do. I had to learn the song for my Music-Art Class, after all. The only chord I don't know, I think, is the Em one. Always forgot it."

Mike was pretty happy now, the song brought back many great memories of his life, the "Golden Age" of his memories.

"Oh, that chord is the easiest, you do realize? Here, lemme show you!" Bonnie put his hand in the correct places with good accuracy of an animatronic with big fingers.

Mike marveled at his work, and now felt kind of stupid that he had forgotten a note so simple as that.

"It's pretty similar to the Am Chord, I guess that's why I forgot it so easily.. Anyway, Now I should be able to play the song perfectly.. I hope."

"Well, then go ahead and try it. No pressure. Not like anyone other than me is watching," Bonnie reassured him.

_He's a better music teacher than mine, that's for sure.. _Mike thought to himself.

Anyway, Mike started strumming the beginning of the song, which easy and slow, and very melodic to him. By the look of Bonnie, that was his opinion too. After about a minute into the song, Mike shifted his strumming style in according to the song. The song just gave him the desire to sing, so he considered singing it. And at the right moment, he began singing.

_So, so you think you can tell,_

_Heaven from Hell, blue skys from pain..._

_Can you tell a green field, from a cold steel rail? A smile from a veil..._

_Do you think you can tell? _

_And did they get you to trade.._

_Your heroes for ghosts?_

_Hot ashes for trees... Hot air for a cool breeze? Cold comfort for change,_

_And did you exchange a walk on part in the war, for a lead role in a cage?_

There was a small break in between the words which was just instrumental, and Mike stole a look at Bonnie and his look said that he was doing perfect. He also noticed Freddy, Chica, and Foxy were watching him play. He assumed that they thought he was doing good, and continued the words to the song at the one point in the chords.

_How I wish, How I wish you were here_

_We're just, two lost souls swimmin' in a fish bowl, year after year_

_Runnin' over the same ol' ground, what have we found?_

_The same ol' fears... Wish you were here..._

Mike continued strumming until the end of the song. There was a short silence before the animatronics began their imitation of "clapping." Even Freddy looked impressed, and he was quite the hard one to impress. "Good Job, Mike" "Ou'standin', Lad" "You're really something, Kid" "First try, eh?" Everyone had something to say, and it was all positive. It was at that Moment that Mike knew that he'd stay on, no matter what, indeed.

"Well, I'm definitely staying on now, with you guys. I now can't imagine life with you all," Mike admitted.

"I'm glad you're staying on Mike!" Chica hugged Mike a little too tightly.

"Chica! I need to breathe!" Mike said quietly to her.

"Oh Right! Sorry.." Chica said a bit sheepishly.

"It's alright. Just don't hug me that hard next time.." Mike said, chuckling quietly.

Yep. It might be minimum wage, but it sure was interesting.

**A/N: AAAANND Stop. Wow, this chapter felt very uplifiting to write, becuase it was probably the happiest of all the chapters towards the end. Anyway, You'll note that now this story will say "Complete" instead of "In-Progress," and that's becuase the next "Night," Or what I'm deciding to call each next series (Idea inspired by DeltaV. Pls don't sue me ;_; ). Anyway, It should bring in some new ideas, becuase Like I said at the top, this feels too casual. 'Till next time.**

**-King_Barrion.**


	11. Creative Commons License

The Nights at Freddy's by Alan Szuszkiewicz (King-Barrion) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License.


End file.
